Just Perfect
by kayori88
Summary: Toward the Terra/Terra e oneshot. Soldier BlueXJomy slight shounen-ai , just a little bit AUish. Set a little before the anime...Blue has been aware of Jomy's existence since the moment he was born and has been waiting for his chosen one since then.


Hello!

This is my second Terra e/Toward the Terra story that I write.

Enjoy ^_^!

* * *

I felt him the moment he was born...my chosen one.  
the one who will take my place when the time comes  
the one who will cherish and protect my people, and more importantly....  
the one I'll love with all my body and soul.

Jomy

*****

A silver haired man with gentle crimson eyes observed a blond-5-year-old boy playing in the backyard of his house.

Nobody could see him and if someone could, they would think it was their imagination, after all he wasn't in very physical condition right now.

A laugh of delight reached his ears and a little smile appeared on his face when he saw the blond boy playing tag with a puppy.

'Jomy...'-thought the man tenderly.

As if called, the boy looked at the silver haired direction, making him catch his breath for an instant before letting it out in dissappointment when the boy started to play with the puppy again.

' *Chuckle*...is too early for his power to show, I shouldn't be this desperate'

But he knew the truth...he wanted so badly to talk with the child. A few words would be enough, at least it would help him wait for the blond to grow up.

"Are you a ghost mister?"

The man gasped in surprise at the curious look the boy was giving him while petting the puppy in his arms.

'He really can see me'

"Mister?"

"*chuckle*...I'm not a ghost little one...my name is Blue, Soldier Blue"

"My name is Jomy"-Said the blond smiling.

'Such an innocent smile'

"Nice to meet you Jomy"

"So...what are you?"

"Right now, I'm just projecting myself mentaly"

Jomy moved his head to one side curiously...

"*Chuckle*...Don't worry about it little one, when you grow up, you'll undertand"

The blond child pouted at those words...

'Adorable...'

"Jomy, time for lunch!"

"Coming mom!"

"Time for me to leave then"

"Blue!"

Said man felt the increase of his heartbeat when the blond called his name...

"Yes?"

"Mmm...I'll see you again...right?"-Asked Jomy with a worried expresion on his face.

"Of course little one...but this will be our secret ok?"

"Ok!"

Blue Smiled at the blond's cheerfulness...

"See ya Blue"

Beaming at the silver haired man, Jomy went skipping steps happily toward his home...

"See you...Jomy"-Said Blue, dissapearing seconds after.

* * *

  
Blue opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the lights of his room after coming back from his mental projection...

"Blue"-whispered a woman with long blond hair and closed eyes showing her lack of the sight sense.

"Hello Physis"-Said Blue with a little smile on his face.

"Did you see him?"

The man smiled wider...

"Yes...I did"

"What do you think of him?"

'The same I've been thinking since the moment I felt him coming to this world'

"He's...

Flashes appeared in his mind...

~*~

"Blue"-He said tenderly.

Warm green eyes meet his crimson ones...

'Jomy...'

~*~

He looked at him with loving green orbs, caressing his cheek gently...

"Blue I...

'I know little one...I know'

~*~

Soft lips sealed his taking his breath away, and at the same time making his heart ache...

"I love you Blue...I always will"

He felt a warm teardrop fall against his cheek, followed by another soft kiss...after all...

'I love you too Jomy...Always'

It was a good bye kiss.

~*~

"...perfect."

////

Note: Just in case you didn't understand in the memories flash, Blue wasn't talking, at least not with his mouth.

Well what do you think?...For now is a oneshot but, I can make a few more chapters, it depends if you people want me to write them or not.

Again I apologize for the mistakes, English is not my first language but I prefer it when I'm writing some fics(others are in spanish).

Feel free to leave a review to say if you like or not, I accept suggestions and other opinions too it would help me a lot ^_^.

Ja ne!


End file.
